Can't Fight This Feeling
by Misaki Vessalius
Summary: Aku akan mencoba membuka lembaran baru. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan segala keterpurukan yang kurasakan. Namun, berjanjilah. Berjanjilah agar kau selalu bersamaku, menjagaku dari atas sana. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Always...


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, typos, all in Sakura's POV. songfic, etc

.

.

.

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

By : Mikki D'Sad Phoenix

.

Concrit and Flame, i'll **accept** it

.

.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_  
>.<p>

.

Sinar mentari samar-samar mulai meredup, terhalang oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan _comulonimbus . _Dan seketika itu juga, tetesan-tetesan air mulai turun dari langit. Awalnya hanya sedikit, namun semakin lama semakin banyak. Hujan.

"Hahhh..." Ku tarik napasku dalam-dalam. Sembari mengaduk-aduk gelasku yang berisi _hot mocca late, _ku layangkan pandanganku keluar jendela kamarku. Ku pejamkan mataku sesaat. Gelas yang berisi _hot mocca late _tadi kuletakkan di meja. Segera, ku hempaskan diriku ke tempat tidurku. Mataku menerawang ke langit-langit kamarku.

"Sasuke-kun..." Lagi, nama itu kembali terucap dari bibirku yang kering. Aku tidak memerintahkan otakku untuk berbuat demikian, tapi entah mengapa nama itu terus terlontar dari mulutku. Ya, nama**nya**. Orang yang membawa kebahagiaan juga keterpurukan bagiku. Nama yang selalu ingin kuhapus– walaupun tak bisa. Nama yang selalu mengingatkanku pada memori itu. **Memori pahit**.

.

.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_  
>.<p>

.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" Kupercepat langkah kakiku agar sejajar dengan pria di depanku.

"Hn," balasnya cepat. Namun ia tak juga memperlambat langkahnya. Ugh, menyebalkan sekali pria ini. Ah ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Saat ini, profesiku adalah seorang pelajar. Banyak orang mengatakan aku manis seperti boneka. Namun ada juga yang mengatakan aku aneh. Ya, karena warna rambutku yang berwarna merah muda serta mataku yang berwarna hijau seperti _emerald_. Lalu bagaimana dengan pria cuek tadi? Oke, mari aku jelaskan. Pria di depanku ini adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan, pria ini sangatlah dingin. Tidak banyak yang tahu mengapa ia begitu dingin, tapi menurut dugaanku, ia seperti itu karena bawaan dari keluarganya, bersikap _cool._ Oh, Sasuke juga sangat tampan. Dengan postur tubuh yang tegap, rambut ravennya yang mencuat ke atas, bola mata onyxnya yang tajam, serta wajah yang–_wow_, menambah nilai plus tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun!" ujarku kesal sambil tetap berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"_Don't care_," ucapnya santai. Cih, jika saja Uchiha ini bukan sahabatku, pasti sudah aku hajar dirinya. Aku mendengus kesal. _Well_, seperti inilah rutinitasku sehari-hari. Walaupun Sasuke dingin, namun ia berhati baik. Ia pernah membantu seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena kehilangan ibunya. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas saat ini. Tentu saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu bila membicarakan orang yang kau sukai? Pasti berdebar-debar kan? _Yeah_, seperti diriku.

"Sakura?" _See_? Dengar itu? Ia memanggil namaku! Oke Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Nanti kau akan dianggap gila olehnya jika terlalu terbawa suasana.

"Oh, y– ya?" ucapku terbata-bata. Ugh, semoga ia tidak melihat rona merah di wajahku saat ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aneh? Apa ada yang salah dariku?

"Kau... terlihat cantik hari ini..." ucapnya pelan. Cukup pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan bisa kulihat, samar-samar ada rona merah yang hinggap di wajah putihnya...

.

.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_._

_._

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata _emerald_ku. Kupeluk kakiku erat, mencoba agar dapat menghentikan segelintir memori yang hinggap di kepalaku. Namun, entah mengapa memori itu tak mau berhenti berputar. Memori itu tak mau pergi meninggalkanku. Seandainya kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi...

.

.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

.

.

Jemari-jemari lentikku menari indah di atas tuts piano tua ini. Mataku terpejam, meresapi setiap jengkal melodi yang melantun. _The Untold Love Story_, lagu itulah yang sedang kumainkan. Lagu yang mengisahkan seorang anak _deaf _yang selalu dicemooh oleh teman-temannya. Ia benci kepada dirinya yang lemah. Ia pun berusaha agar dapat diharagi oleh semua orang. Hingga, mimpi itu pun tercapai. Ia berhasil menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa ia mampu. Hmm, kisah yang mengharukan.

"Seperti biasa, permainanmu membuat semua orang merinding" Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara baritone yang sukses menghentikan permainanku. Ku pandang ke arah suara itu berasal.

"_Well_, kau tahu kan kalau aku senang bermain piano?" ucapku sembari melemparkan senyumku kepada pemilik suara baritone tersebut.

"Tapi, tentu saja, tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha." ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Segera saja, aku meninju pelan lengan kekarnya itu.

"Huuu... Sombong..." Ku julurkan lidahku ke arahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, eh? Selalu seperti anak kecil." Ia mengacak-acak rambutku. _Bravo_! Dia sukses membuatku merah padam. _Yeah_, pesona Uchiha memang selalu nomor satu.

"Hngg... s– sebenarnya, untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Kupalingkan wajahku agar ia tak melihatku yang tengah _blushing._

"_Simple_, aku hanya ingin kau membuatkanku bento besok Senin."

"Eh, tapi– "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kutunggu kau di taman belakang sekolah." Ia pun meninggalkanku. Bahkan, ia tak memberi kesempatan apapun kepadaku untuk berbicara. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku.

"Aku akan membuatkan bekal yang lezat, Sasuke-kun. Pasti..."

.

.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_._

_._

Dapat kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Tangisku kian membesar, padahal aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menahan tangisanku. Memori ini tak mau terhapuskan seperti layaknya sebuah dokumen di komputer. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Ku buka laci mejaku. Tanganku meraih sebuah surat yang tampak sudah usang. Warnanya sudah menguning dan lecek. Ku dudukan diriku ke kursi mejaku. Dengan tangis yang masih belum mereda, kembali terlintas sebuah memori. Memori yang merupakan **awal keterpurukan** bagiku...

.

.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_._

_._

Hari Sabtu. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh siswa-siswi, mulai dari SD hingga SMA. Mengapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari di mana siswa-siswi bebas dari penat yang diderita oleh mereka akibat kertas-kertas soal pemberian sekolah. Hari di mana mereka bisa _relax _dan bermain sepuasnya. Sama seperti diriku. Dengan menggunakan baju berwarna merah muda bergambar Mickey Mouse dipadu dengan celana pendek jeans, aku pergi keluar dari rumahku. Ku ikat rambut panjangku ke atas, guna mengatasi gerah yang hinggap di diriku akibat panas matahari. Tempat tujuanku sekarang ini adalah D'Shoofilito Cafe. Cafe itu merupakan satu-satunya cafe di Konoha– tempat aku tinggal saat ini. Bangunannya sederhana. Terbuat dari batu bata merah dengan atap berwarna hijau. Di depan cafe itupun juga terdapat papan bertuliskan menu-menu spesial setiap harinya.

Klingg...

"_Buenas tardes, señoras_ [1]" Seorang maid berambut pirang menyambut kehadiranku. Kubalas dengan senyuman– karena memang– aku tak bisa berbahasa Spanyol. Kulihat meja yang masih kosong. Segera, kuhampiri meja tersebut, agar tak seorang pun menempati meja itu. Ku buka buku menu yang terletak di samping mejaku. Hmm, panas-panas begini sepertinya enak untuk memakan _ice cake._

_"Excuse me, I want one strawberry shortcake ice ca– "_

Kata-kataku terhenti seketika melihat pemandangan di depanku. Sosok wanita berambut merah sedang bergelayut mesra dengan pria berambut raven di sampingnya. Karin dan_–_

"...Sasuke-kun" Tanpa sadar, bibirku mengucapkan namanya. Merasa dipanggil, sosok pria bermata onyx itu pun memandangku. Masih dengan Karin bergelayut manja di lengannya, ia datang menghampiri mejaku.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Rasanya seperti dihantam oleh benda tajam. Entahlah, yang pasti, bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipiku. Bisa kurasakan, Sasuke dan Karin memandangku bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Hey, ada apa? Mengapa kau mena_–_ "

"_..._Aku pamit dulu. Ada urusan. Permisi..." Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku langsung melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Aku tak tahan melihat kemesraan mereka. Sambil menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku, aku pun berlari pulang ke rumah.

.

.

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_  
>.<p>

.

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya_–_ lagi. Entahlah, aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya. Saat ini pun tangisku belum juga mereda. Sehingga membuat mataku terlihat sedikit bengkak. Dasar, aku memang gadis lemah, gadis bodoh. Bahkan saking bodohnya, sampai aku membuat kesalahan besar. **Kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan...**

.

.

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_._

_._

Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih mencuekinya. Seperti saat tadi pagi. Ia datang menjemputku dengan mobil jaguar kebanggannya. Biasanya, jika ia sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya, aku akan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Namun, tidak untuk hari ini. Sambil berlagak cuek, aku pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengendarai sepedaku. Dapat kupastikan, saat itu ia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

Oh juga seperti sekarang ini. Berkali-kali ia memanggil namaku, guna mengajak makan bersama. namun tak ku hiraukan panggilannya. Seolah-olah tak tahu apa-apa, aku dengan santainya ikut makan bersama dengan Ino dan kawan-kawannya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke mencengkeram tanganku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!," ujarku sambil terus meronta-ronta_–_ berusaha melepaskan diriku. Namun, semakin aku memberontak, semakin kuat cengkeramannya pada tanganku. Hal itu membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih? Mengapa hari ini kau menjauhiku?" tanyanya tepat di telingaku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya menerpa telingaku. Tidak Sakura! Kau tak boleh terjerat oleh pesona palsunya itu. Dengan segera, ku lepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Ku arahkan jari telunjukku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Dengar, Uchiha! Jangan pernah kau bersamaku lagi! Karena aku muak dengan segalanya, segala ke**palsuan**mu!" Segera, aku lari dari tempat itu. Air mata bercucuran kembali. Bodoh! Mengapa aku menangis? Pasti saat ini ia sedang menggeram kesal dan memukul meja di dekatnya. Dan akhirnya ia pun akan menjauhiku. Seharusnya aku senang, karena aku dapat dengan mudah melupakannya. Namun, mengapa hatiku terasa sakit? Aku terus berlari. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah truk besar sedang melaju cepat. Dan anehnya, aku tak bisa lari menghindar. Tangan kakiku terasa kaku.

"Sakura! Awas!" Aku menangkap sebuah suara baritone yang tengah berteriak_–_ meneriaki namaku. Namun, saat otakku berusaha mencerna segalanya, tiba-tiba...

CIIIIIITTTT

"SASUKE-KUN!"

.

.

_Even if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

.

.

"Cih, bodoh." Aku terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang. Sungguh, aku masih belum dapat memaafkan diriku yang begitu lemah, begitu bodoh hingga selalu menimbulkan masalah. Aku terlalu bodoh hingga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan, saat acara itu berlangsung pun, di saat yang lain sedang menangis sedih, aku dengan bodohnya hanya diam mematung. Andai aku mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk meminta permohonan, aku ingin agar kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi. **Tak akan pernah...**

.

.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_._

_._

**Rest in Peace**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**1995-20xx**

Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan kalimat itu tepat berada di hadapanku saat ini. Ya, Sasuke. Ia telah pergi, pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Kulihat seluruh keluarga dan kawan-kawannya menangis. Menangis karena mereka kehilangan sosok yang amat mereka sayangi. Aku? Aku bahkan tak dapat mengeluarkan barang setetes airmata pun. Mulutku kaku, tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Acara pemakaman pun telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, kakiku enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Kakiku membawaku ke batu nisan Sasuke lebih dekat. Sehingga aku dapat dengan jelas melihat batu tersebut. Kujulurkan tanganku ke batu itu, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Padahal aku belum sempat membuatkanmu bento, Sasuke-kun..." ujarku pelan. Tidak adil, sungguh tidak adil! Mengapa Kami-sama begitu kejam? Mengapa ia malah memanggil Sasuke? Mengapa bukan aku saja yang dipanggil? Aku jauh lebih tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Mengapa?

_Tes..._

Kurasakan setetes air mengenai kepalaku.

_Tes..._

Lagi, tetesan-tetesan air itu mulai membasahi tubuhku.

Ku tatap langit yang sudah mulai menghitam itu. Hujan turun. Mungkin ia ingin mewakili perasaanku yang sedang terpuruk ini. Terus kupandang langit, hingga aku sadar ada seseorang yang datang menghampiriku.

"Itachi-nii..." gumamku lirih. Sosok pria yang kupanggil Itachi ini pun hanya diam. Kulihat ia mengambil surat dari kantong bajunya.

"Sasuke menitipkan surat ini kepadaku. Ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu." ujarnya datar. Namun tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam di matanya.

_Plukk_

Tangan dingin itu pun mengelus pelan kepalaku. Sambil dengan tersenyum, ia pun pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri di pemakaman ini.

.

.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

.

.

Kuratapi jemari-jemari kakiku dengan tatapan kosong. Otakku kosong seketika. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku perbuat. Sekilas, pandanganku mengarah ke sebuah surat yang sedang kugenggam erat. Dengan hati-hati, aku membuka isi surat itu. Aku mencoba membacanya perlahan.

_"Sakura..._

_Hemm... Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Baikkah?_

_Kau pasti bingung kan mengapa aku mengirimmu surat_

_Padahal kau tahu aku paling payah di bidang sastra. Hahaha..._

Kupandang surat itu dengan pandangan penasaran. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di benakku.

_Kau pasti berpikir, mengapa aku malah menggunakan surat_

_Sebenarnya, ada pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang ingin kesampaikan padamu_

Pertanyaan dan pernyataan? Apa maksudnya? Kuhapus air mata yang menganak di pelupuk mataku.

_Jujur, aku sungguh bingung dan kaget saat melihatmu menangis_

_Aku takut aku telah melukaimu, sehingga kau malah pergi meninggalkan cafe itu_

Aku tersenyum miris. Ingin rasanya aku merobek surat ini. Namun, aku tahan karena ada rasa penasaran di hatiku

_Bahkan, Karin pun bertanya padaku tentang mengapa kau menangis_

_Karena aku tak bisa menjawabnya, sepupuku yang sangat sangat cerewet dan manja ini menatapku kesal dan mengataiku 'Tak Berguna'_

Tunggu. Karin? Sepupu Sasuke? Jadi, selama ini aku salah mengartikannya?

_Sebenarnya, aku khawatir_

_Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih_

_Kau, yang membuat hati setiap orang tersentuh dengan permainan pianomu_

_Kau, yang selalu terlihat enerjik_

_Kau, yang selalu bersikap manja bila berada bersamaku_

_Aku tak mau kehilangan semua itu_

Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?

_Maka dari itu, aku menulis surat ini_

_Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang selama ini terpendam di hatiku_

_Aku..._

_Aku menyukai_–_ ahh tidak_–_ aku mencintaimu_

_Sangat sangat mencintaimu_

_Aku ingin menjadi sosok pria yang cocok untuk mendampingimu_

_So, would you be my girl, Sakura?"_

**-Sasuke-**

Kupendam wajah sembabku di kedua tanganku, meresapi segala ketololan yang kulakukan kemarin. Sungguh, betapa bodoh dan tololnya diriku. Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya? Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya di saat ia telah tiada?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun..." lirihku pelan masih dengan posisi kepala di kedua tanganku.

"TIDAK! AKU MENCINTAIMU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriakku bersamaan dengan tumpahnya air mataku. Hening, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tanpa sadar_–_ seolah mendapat energi, aku mengangkat wajahku dari tanganku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela kamarku. Mataku menatap langit yang kini berwarna biru laut cerah itu. Kutarik kedua ujung bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman miris. Bukan juga senyuman sedih. Melainkan senyum bahagia. Senyuman yang dibuat dengan tulus oleh hatiku. Karena mulai saat ini, aku berhenti untuk terus terpuruk dalam kejadian itu. Aku akan berusaha membuka lembaran baru, memulai hidup dari awal. Karena aku tahu_–_

"Teruslah mendukungku, Sasuke-kun..."

_–_ Sasuke tidak akan melupakanku. Selamanya...

.

.

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

__I've forgotte_n what I started fighting for_

_Even if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_._

_._

**_Please always watch me from there, Sasuke-kun_**

**_Don't even go from me_**

**_Because if you do that_**

**_My feelings never change_**

**_'Cuz I love you_**

**_I can't fight this feeling anymore_**

_._

**_-Sakura-_**

_._

_._

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>[1] <em>B<em>uenas tardes, señoras<em> = Selamat sore, nona_

* * *

><p>(AN) : huftt, bagaimana fic pertama saia? sebenernya ud lama saia mw publish, cm g isa trs ._.

oya, fic ini saia tujukan bagi anda yang sedang mengalami patah hati. saia memang belom merasakanny, mengingat saia bru kls 6 XDD. namun, saia yakin, bahwa itu menyakitkan. maka dengan fic ini, saia cm mw blng untuk berhenti terpuruk. cba deh buka lembaran baru. psti lama kelamaan hidup anda akan seperti biasa, menyenangkan maksudny XDDd.

well, sekali lagi aku tekankan

Concrit and Flame, i'll **accept **it.

(NB : hati-hati sama perpindahan masa lalu, masa sekarang, and laguny)

Xiexie :)

-Mikki-


End file.
